The Tale of the Assualt on Zeta Base
by Primm Catigoriama
Summary: We will be telling the tale of the base and the difficulties they face.
1. Intoduction and Mayberry team

It all started on a normal day in 2389 on November 18th.

Zeta base was a secret UNSC base stationed on a covenant homeworld to keep watch on the locals there. A team of twenty soldiers were stationed there. Ten were spartans, five were ODSTS, and five were marines. The time was 0600 the alarm just sounded for the base to wake up. There were four teams there. Cookie team which were the marines, Noble team which was the ODSTs, Mayberry team which was five of the spartans, and finally Ferry team the last five spartans.

Everything was normal at the base. No covenant were attacking it was peaceful. Then the alarm sounded. The base was under attack and the teams scattered when a covenant bombings started. The base lost all power and the outside was covered in covenant. They had no escape coms were down. Finally they lost it it went to radio silence the teams were on their own. The first team we shall follow is Mayberry. Mayberry had five spartans they were, Romeo the sniper, John the heavy, Chris there leader, Mary the first rifleman, and Tommy the technician and pilot of the team.

Chris- Team we need to get power on now we are in the basement near the power core.

Romeo-Well then you and Tommy should go down there the rest of us can hold them off.

Chris-Ok let's go.

Chris and Tommy headed to the power core activating it as the other three were holding them off. Power was restored to the south side of the base but problems had occurred.

Mary-We have a lot of resistance over here I count about 30 of them.

Chris-Hold them off we are on the way.

As Chris and Tommy started on the way to the three they were over ran being pushed back. Some elites had sneaked behind them. Then it happened. As Mary and them were moving to another position An elite moved behind Mary as a blade turned one cutting straight through her. Blood slowly started dripping from her wound as she collapsed from her injuries. Mary has died from her injuries as the other elite turned John around taking his sword slicing though John's neck killing him instantly. Chris and Tommy arrived opening fire instantly.

Chris-Can any read me we have two casualties repeat two casualties.

Then they had radio silence. An elite sniper shot a beam rifle as the bullet pierced through Chris helmet as Tommy and Romeo were knocked out. Elites dragged Romeo and Tommy off to a ship. The whereabouts of the two are unknown at this time.

* * *

So here is a status of the base and teams so far.

Mayberry- Romeo and Tommy are captured unknown location rest are dead.

Cookie-alive in the north area

Ferry- alive in the east side

Noble- alive in the west side.

South side of base has power restored.

If you have any suggestions for the story please review.


	2. Cookie Team

***Gruesome content ahead Continue at own risk***

* * *

Cookie team was in the North side of the base or more exactly the hanger bay. Inside were many pelicans and other aircraft all destroyed but one pelican. The bay doors were jammed shut only the main override panel could open it and power needed to be activated. Problem is that was a suicide mission. The only way to it from where they were at is from going into a maintenance shaft and falling into the room with the power generator and then you would have to fight your way out.

**Terry**-Look team we have to get power on and there are five of us. Three will go for the power and two will stay here. Kewoski and Johnathen you are with me we are going to activate the power.

The three then headed into the shaft slowly making their way to the generator. Finally they dropped in to the room. They activated power and then screams that sounds like banshees could be heard. The path back was covered by Jackels. As they slowly fought their way back the other two waited keeping look out.

**Terry**\- Come on we need to get back and get out of here.

**Kewoski-**We are not going to make it there are too many here.

**Johnathe**-You better hope we make it you still owe me.

They were still moving up now one room away from the hanger they cleared the room and as they moved forward a brute fell from above crashing in front of them picking up Terry. The brute roared in his face grabbed his arms and ripping him in half and dropping him as the brute was covered in blood he ran at Johnathe taking a blade stabbing him in the heart as he picked him and launched him up stabbing him again as the whole hand went through his chest his heart on the blade as Johnathe's body fell dead with a gaping hole in his chest. Kewoski jumped on the brutes back and wrapped his arms around the brutes head throwing a grenade down his throat as the brute stumbled Kewoski got into cover as the brute exploded covering the room in blood.

**Kewoski**-Bloody H*ll this is crazy.

He headed to the hanger regrouping with the other two informing them of Terry and Johnathe's deaths.

* * *

Ok so what did you think of the blood bath? Should I continue in that kind of detail or is that a bit too much detail?


End file.
